Love Lasts Forever Almost
by Tayyyx3
Summary: She wanted him, so I should just forget her, right? Well I can't. It's like, she's my best friend. My best friend that I had fallen completely and utterly in love with, against every law. Breaking every boundary of a normal friendship. And not caring.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys. I've decided to turn my one-shot at "Almost" into a chapter story. So, here goes my attempt at chapter one.**

**Backround information: This is from Jacob's POV. (He being one of my favorite fictional characters OF ALL TIME.) I haven't decided where I'm going with this, I'm pretty much combining New Moon and Eclipse, and changing them completely. But all of the characters in the real books are in here, and I own none of them, unless you see a name in here that wasn't originally one of Stephenie Meyer's characters.**

Well, review please. And read my other fanfictions, especially my chapter story of The Outsiders. I'm close to completing it.

"Jacob," said a cool voice from behind me. I already knew who it was without having to look. Not all of us have special mind reading powers, but _I _infact have a keen sense of smell. It was Edward.

"What do you want?" I growled, my teeth grinding together; causing me to have an almost instant headache.

"Stay away from her," he started, taking a deep breath. "You aren't good for her." I nearly choked, but he went on. "This isn't about my personal hatred for you, _dog. _This is about my own personal hatred for Bella being in pain. And Jacob, by avoiding her; acting like you don't care, being rude to her, she's only in agony. You're only hurting her, so just stay away."

_You're only hurting her._ His words echoed in my head, causing a pain that started somewhere in my chest to drop completely to my knees. I clenched my fists together, my knuckles were turning pale white. I had to keep control over my temper, I couldn't change here. Not in the school parking lot. I wondered vaguely where Bella was, and then I remembered; she had a math tutoring session. Her grades had been slipping since, well..

"Don't start pointing fingers at me, Cullen. You _left_ her. Alone, defenseless, traumatized. If you never left, I never would of had to do such a great job taking your place. That's why she's so connected to me, too. She loves _me_, too, you know." A look of pain spread across his pale face, I knew I had hit him where it hurt the most. Good.

"Well, you've seen who she's chosen. And in case you forgot, you can look at the ring on her left finger." He said in a harsh voice. I remained silent.

Just then, Bella came prancing down the high-school staircase, carrying a book in one hand and her purse under her arm. Her brown hair bounced with every step she took, and her face was reddened by the cool fall weather. She looked as beautiful as ever, I couldn't look away.

Edward seemed to notice this too, for he gave me a warning look that said I'd better keep my thoughts under control. I'd gotten that look so many times before, it rarely effected me in the slightest bit anymore.

"Hi, Jake." I noted a tone of surprise and happiness in her voice when she saw me. I smirked in Edward's direction. I guess she'd expected Edward to be there waiting for her. He always was.

"Hey, Bells." I didn't hesitate to walk over and hug her around her waist; squeezing her ever so tightly against my chest, enjoying the feeling of our bodies together. Edward cleared his throat, and I felt Bella's body go tight with tension.

"Jake, I need to breath sometimes." She reminded me, I laughed. She was so _fragile. _But the real reason she pulled away was because of that blood sucking boyfriend of hers. Oh wait, f_iancee.` _I rolled my eyes with a sigh. She looked at me closely, trying to analyze my expression; size me up. When she realized nothing hurtful had been done to me, and I was just annoyed, she turned to Edward.

"I'll see you later, Bella." I said, feeling numb. I walked over to my motorcycle that she'd helped me fix up, and rode away without looking back.

I knew something was going to happen sooner or later. Edward and I couldn't just keep having this silent war over the girl we were both madly in love with. She wanted him, so I should just forget her, right?

Well I can't. It's like, she's my best friend. My best friend that I had fallen completely and utterly in love with, against every law. Breaking every boundary of a normal friendship. Not c_aring_ about anything when I was with her.

But Edward set the rules, she wasn't allowed to see me often anymore; and I wanted Edward Cullen dead for that one. Everyone thought that I was the one keeping her sane when that son of a bitch left her, but she did her fair share of keeping my sanity in check, too. Being in a pack can be more stressful than we all let on sometimes. Everyone could read everything you don't want them to; and see into the depths of your soul. I hated that. I was a private person when it came to my feelings, and I didn't want Leah or Paul or even Sam sticking their noses in my head all of the time.

I focused on the sound of the roaring engine as I steered my way back to La' Push.


	2. Chapter 2

I got home in record time. Usually the drive to La Push is fifteen minutes, but I was speeding. I got there in eight. I opened the creaky front door, not being bothered that it slammed shut behind me. My dad was in the kitchen, he gave me a questioning stare.

"What?" I asked, annoyed.

"Just wondering what happened, but I see you're clearly in no mood to talk about it."

"Why would you assume something happened?"

"Jake, you never come home upset after seeing Bella."

I just grunted and trudged into my room. My house didn't have a second floor, therefore my room was the last one on the right. I flopped down on my bed. My initial purpose was to take a nap, but sleep just wasn't going to come to me, I realized sourly. After a good twenty minutes of laying there sulking, I threw on a pair of old cut off jeans and left the house once again, my dad looking at me in wonder. I didn't stop to explain.

It didn't take a lot to phase. All I had to do was think of how unfair life was, how unfair _he_ was being. I couldn't even see Bella more than once in awhile in the first place, now he wanted it to be never at all? He was more like her dad than a boyfriend. Actually, he was stricter than her dad. Charlie didn't care how often she came and saw me.

In merely a second, I had burst out of my shorts and was standing on four legs. Taking off in a dead sprint, I hoped no one else was changed; if they were they could read my thoughts. The _last_ thing I wanted.

_Too bad, Jacob._ It was Leah. _Figures._

_Not her _again _Jake! Can't you just get over it already? You're giving me a headache._

_Then stay out of my head, Leah. It's not like I _want_ you to hear this stuff.  
_

She thought a line of profanities. She was in a lovely mood, I could already tell. I cleared my head, and just ran for what seemed like miles. I ran all the way until I got to the treaty line, and growled. I was contemplating whether to cross it or not. At this point, I really didn't care who tried to kill me. I'd probably let them. No one cared if I lived or died. But then again, what if I regretted it later. I receeded glumly, backing into the woods. I realized being a wolf was doing me no good in this situation, so I changed back. I found a spare pair of shorts one of the guys left, and put them on.

I heard a rustle in the bushes behind me, and there sprang out Leah, fortunatley clothed as well.

"Were you . . . _following _me?" It was more an accusation than I question.

"_No, _brat. In case you haven't noticed, this is the treaty line, most of us stack extra clothes here." She said annoyed.

I had forgotten about that. Feeling dumb, I didn't respond. She glared at me, and I wasn't in the mood to bicker with her, so I turned and started walking toward the beach, it took about ten minutes, but that just gave me more time to think. When I got there, the sun was sinking lower behind the horizon line, covered by a gray sheet of clouds. I walked toward the ocean, where I sat down in the rocky sand and watched the water reach to the shore, then receed back into the gray waves. It almost reminded me of my life. One step forward, one step back. It was an endless cycle, it seemed. I sat alone for the longest time, it was getting dark by the time I stood up. Surprised was the least I was when I saw who was walking in my direction.

Bella.

"Hi, Jake," she breathed. I took a heavy breath myself.

"Bella?"

"You look like you're seeing a ghost, yes, it's me Jake." She laughed. I loved her easygoing sense of humor. That just made everything hurt worse though, I loved everything about Bella.

"No, I just didn't think you'd be let off of your leash long enough to come here. Why did you come here?"

She grimaced at the first part, followed by a glare pointed my way, but she answered my question.

"Actually, he helped me," she said as-a-matter-of-factly. "He knew keeping us apart would hurt me, thanks to a lot of convincing on my part. And he read your mind. What else would you expect? And he's waiting for me at the boundary line, so I wouldn't try anything stupid, Jake."

I took this in for a second, before grasping her in a big bear hug. It felt so good to have her cool body against mine. But I didn't notice she wasn't hugging me back. I let her down, looking at her closely for the first time.

"What's wrong, Bells?"

"Oh, nothing. . ." Her chocolate brown eyes looked wide with worry though, so I didn't know who she was trying to fool.

"Be real."

"He's might die, Jacob." She started trembling. "Edward might die." Her voice was no higher than a whisper, but I heard her loud and clear. Everything around me fell out of focus, the only thing I was aware of was Bella.

"What? How? Why?" I asked, pulling her close to me again, but more gently. She let herself relax against my chest.

"The Volturi. They found out about our truce with the werewolves when we fought Victoria and her army of newborns. They were mad at the whole Cullen family for lying to them, but mostly Edward since it was his idea. . .They said we couldn't take those kinds of risks, and he was a disgrace to their kind. He's got to go to italy tomorrow night for a few months at the least. He's at least getting a trial."

"Oh Bella," I ached to comfort her. To take all of the hurt away. "I'm so sorry."

She stayed in my arms for hours, crying. I don't know how; but she fell asleep. Probably exhausted herself with worry. I picked her up and carried her to the boundary line, ready to give her up to her boyfriend. The guy whose spot I would kill to be in.

"Thank you, Jacob." He said without any sign of anger or emotion in his voice. I didn't have any energy to be rude.

"Uh-huh. Sorry to hear about the, er. . .you know."

He sighed. "You're a good friend to her, Jacob. Though nothing is decided yet, I want you to look out for her. Don't let her get hurt. Ever, you understand? She's going to be needing you more than she knows soon, and you have to be there. I know you will, I saw what happened last time. But the fact that this might be permanent. . ."

"I know." I said icily, he should know better than to doubt my ability to protect Bella.

With a final nod, he got into the fancy silver car and sped off.


End file.
